To Face the Wrath of Darkness
by GoodyGoody23
Summary: I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** Give me an "I"! "I"!_

_Give me a "don't"! "Don't"!_

_Give me an "own"! "Own"!_

_Give me a "Twilight"! "Twilight"! The whole crowd bursts into tears._

_**To Face the Wrath of Darkness**_

**Prologue**

The airport was black. No sound was heard except deafening silence.

Someone moved silently, like a wraith in the darkness. Their pale skin glowed beneath the heavy cloak they wore. It billowed outward with every stride, the violet material fluttering. A hood covered the face, so only dark brown hair was visible.

Moving quickly through the abandoned airport, they combed every nook and cranny.

West wing-clear. North wing-clear. South wing-clear. All terminals-clear.

The figure picked through the many plants, moving quickly and surely, almost like they knew the place like the back of their hand.

They stepped into a cavernous space, skylights revealing the starry night, moonlight spilling across the empty tables and chairs. Coming to a slow halt, violet eyes scanned the room.

"Ah, Michael, there you are." The figure said, eyes lingering over a large plant. The voice was met with silence. They sighed.

"Listen to me well, my friend. I do not have time to play hide-and-go-seek tonight. Show yourself or pay the consequences." They waited in silence once more. Still, no reply came.

"Have it your way then." A blinding ball of light appeared within each outstretched hand. The stranger raised the lights, bringing them to shoulder height. Turning the hands outward, they prepared to strike.

"Isabella, why must you insist on ruining my fun?" Another figure announced, stepping out from their hiding space.

"Tisk, tisk. No need for that." The new arrival ridiculed, gesturing with silver eyes toward the light emanating from the cloaked figure's hands. They were lowered and the light extinguished.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to go to such lengths if you cooperated." They replied. Both smiled.

The first stranger stepped into a chink of moonlight, removing their hood. The face was revealed, inhumanly perfect and beautiful. Wavy brown hair framed the face, ending at the girl's lower back.

"Michael." She grinned, showing a mouthful of perfect white teeth.

"Isabella." The second said, also stepping into the moonlight. He too, was inhumanly beautiful, golden hair hung in his eyes, curling slightly around his pale face.

The two embraced tightly. Moonlight shimmered off their extremely pale skin as if they were prisms.

"It's been too long." The girl said, only holding the boy's shoulders now. He beamed up at her.

"I agree." His eyes flashed in the moonlight.

"Do you know how creepy your eyes are?" She laughed.

"I don't know. Do you know how creepy yours are?" he shot back, grinning fully.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Thus the cloak. It makes me look scarier." She replied.

"Hmm…. You? Scary?" he mused.

"Oh, stop it." she replied, slapping his arm. "Come on, you have someone to meet."

_**A/N:** This is my second fan fiction. Criticism welcomed. Please review and tell me what you think._

Meghan 


	2. 1897 to the Dropoff

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update we're doing a huge project in school. I also cut and re-wrote parts this chapter several times. It's okay I guess.

_**Disclaimer: **Feeling sad and depressed_

_Yeah, that's right, you guessed_

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!_

_**To Face the Wrath of Darkness**_

Chapter 1

**1897 to the Drop-off**

_I sped down the main road of my small town. Taylor Swift's "I Hope You Think of Me" was blaring from the speakers, me singing along._

_"So when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song. The one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake. When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress. Think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans."_

_I swung into a parking space at my current high school and turned off the car. Jumping out, I retrieved my bag and walked across the lot._

_About halfway, one of my not-so-secret-admirers approached me._

_"Isabella-"_

_"No." I cut him off curtly, still walking. I rolled my eyes as he walked off dejectedly._

_Today I was clad in faded jeans that hugged my figure **(Note: Bella is a vampire in this fic)** nicely. My shirt was tan and long sleeved. Lace was along the off-shoulder neckline and there was a ribbon in my hair. Nothing out of ordinary._

_Suddenly, I sensed more vampires. I had heard we were getting some new kids, it was kind of hard not to, everyone was thinking about it. _

_My head snapped toward where I could sense them._

_"This can't be happening." I whispered, closing my eyes and willing it to go away. When I opened them, however, they were still there._

_"No, no, no. No way." I muttered, sinking slowly to the ground. "There is no way…" I said to myself. "I am just more insane than I thought. Illusions, fantastic." I muttered._

_However, they were still there when I looked up._

_"Karma? Why now? Why this?" I asked… well, karma._

_"Isabella, are you-"_

_"Just go away." I said coldly, looking up to glare, forcibly enough to make him flinch visibly._

_Before I know what I was doing, I had started to rock back and forth, eyes closed._

_"Great! I might as well be sitting in Bedlam. And now I'm talking to myself. More insane, way more insane." I mumbled._

_Just then, a horn blared from behind me. I jumped a foot. Shakily getting to my feet, I turned to apologize._

_"Oh crap." With that, I bolted-at human speed-to my car._

I sighed, coming out of my trance. I was really getting sick of seeing that.

You see I have a power kind of like Alice's, but not quite. Instead of seeing the future, I see fate and/or destiny. It's then my job to interpret what the vision means.

Exiting my room, I descended the royal stairs and glided into the sitting room.

"What does fate have in store for us, Isabella?" Amorella asked as I entered.

"The same." I sighed, scanning the titles on the bookshelf before me.

"Again?" Dendrick inquired, looking up from his book.

"It appears so." I answered, levitating a novel into my hands, using my telekinesis.

"That is an excellent book." Seth said, appearing in the entryway.

"Is it?" I asked, sitting down on the couch across from Amorella.

"That it tis." He replied, coming to sit next to me, opposite Dendrick. His eyes were far away and unfocused for a moment, before he growled, "Sarah."

"What do you see her doing this time?" Amorella questioned.

"I was just gong to play with a little fire." Sarah defended, seeming to materialize in the doorway, her red hair deepening in color as anger flooded her.

"Yes, then burn down a quarter of the forest." Seth replied haughtily. Sarah glared at him, lips pursed, before muttering something along the lines of "Stupid clairvoyance" and leaving the room.

You see, with all the powers in the house, there were many spats like that. Of course, that is to be expected of a house full of five extremely powerful vampires.

"Amorella?" Her rose eyes turned to me, "Would you mind terribly is we went back to our time?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Finally, I am tiring of speaking this way!" Dendrick exclaimed happily.

There was a quick, pulling sensation as Amorella used her power to transport us and then she announced we were back in 2087, not 1897.

"I suppose it's time," I sighed.

"It is!" Chorused the others. I pursed my lips for a moment before leaving my house, calling a quick goodbye to my friends-because I probably wouldn't see them for another six months-and hopping into my Lamborghini, package in hand.

Time for the annual drop-off.

A/N: There. It's okay I guess. Also note, that that was not her family, just friends, but you will find out more later! Review if you please.

_Meghan_


	3. A Bout of Trickery

_A/N: I know this took a long time to get out, but I have a few other stories and very little time. Enjoy_

**_Disclaimer: Too lazy_**

**To Face the Wrath of Darkness**

**Chapter 2: A Bout of Trickery**

My car sped down some back roads as I headed toward my destination. Every once and while, I would telepathically speak to Seth, the clairvoyant, and confirm directions with him to make sure I was going in the right direction.

_'Turn here'_ Seth spoke, giving me the last order.

_'Okay, thanks'_

_'No problem'_

I pulled up before a very large house. I marveled quickly at its beauty before leaving my Lamborghini.

My quiet footsteps were the only sound as I approached the door. Setting my package on the doorstep, I turned to go. After about five steps, I heard the door open.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice called.

_'You said they wouldn't be here!'_ I snapped at Seth.

_'Oops' _I could practically see his smile.

_'Damn you!'_

"Excuse me?" The voice called again. Every muscle in my body screamed to run, but I was frozen.

_'Dendrick'_ I growled into his mind.

_'Stop being difficult, Isabella'_

_'Let me go!'_

_'No!'_

_'Fine, I'll go talk to her'_

_'You better, if you don't, we'll track you down and it won't be pretty'_

'I promise' 

"Miss?" I turned, a large smile plastered on my face.

"Esme."

"Bella." Her eyes went wide and I couldn't help but grin. Slowly, I walked back to the door. Crouching, I picked up the package and righted myself, tucking my dark hair behind my ear. Esme glanced at the box, then back to me.

"So, you've been leaving those." I nodded.

"Well, come in." She waved me inside before closing the door and leading me into a living room.

_'You are both seriously going to die'_ I thought to Dendrick and Seth. They laughed in return.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noting the eerie silence.

"Hunting." She replied, grinning.

"So they were telling _part_ of the truth." I murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Esme gave me a strange look, but questioned no further.

"The others should be back soon, until then, can I interest you in a tour?"

"I think you could." I smiled, rising as she did.

"And this is the library." She declared, entering a cavernous, two floor room. A royal staircase lead to a second floor and shelves covered every wall.

"Wow." I breathed, gliding toward a bookcase. Scanning the titles, one caught my eye.

_The Looking Glass Wars_ levitated into my hands and an invisible force flipped through the pages. Returning the book to its rightful place, I spun to find a stunned Esme staring at me.

I laughed and she seemed to awaken, a million questions forming in her eyes and mind. I caught one. I caught one: _'How did she do that?'_

I chuckled. "Powers." I answered the silent question. This only caused a billion more to appear. Sighing, I put up my mental wall and the questions silenced.

"I have a lot to explain. We should sit." Nodding, Esme moved to an arrangement of couches to my right. Once seated, she waited for me to begin.

"Let us start with powers. I am telekinetic, telepathic, immune to… certain people's powers and a fate seer."

"Fate seer?"

"I see fate, what is set to happen. Unlike Alice though, the actual, physical pieces of my visions are incorrect. The meaning behind the vision is the only part I see-in a variety of ways. It is a complicated thing to explain."

"You seem quite powerful." She remarked.

"That I am. However, it does take quite a toll on one-physically, emotionally and mentally." Esme nodded. A car was heard tearing down the drive.

"Oh my, they're here." She said, rising from her position, which I mimicked.

"Alice doesn't know I'm here." I mumbled. Esme turned to look at me, a touch of surprise on her features.

"It's part of my abilities. My mind is secluded, when I want it to be. She didn't see this." The motherly figure took this in, then smiled kindly at me.

"Well then, it's a surprise!" With that, she exited the room with me trailing her. Conversation was heard from the other room, mostly boasting from Emmett. This was silenced when we entered. Again, I was gawked at, which I answered with amused glances. Carlisle was first to speak.

"Why, Bella, how nice to see you."

"Nice to see you also." I replied politely. Gawking was still coming from the "children" of the family.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said after an awkward silence. Just then, my package floated in and dropped into my hands. I was really getting tired of ogling. Esme cleared her throat.

"Bella is telekinetic." I cast a thankful smile her way, which she smiled kindly to.

"Interesting." Jasper observed, eyeing the package in my grasp. "You're the mystery package giver." I smiled nervously.

"Why show yourself now?" Rosalie asked, her attempt at indifference failing.

"Oh, well… about that… Let me just say that my friends _think_ their intentions are good.

"Friends?" Alice queried.

"Yes, friends." I said, closing the topic that I would rather not explain. I didn't need to drag the Cullens into my mess. An uncomfortable silence hovered over us, and I fidgeted nervously.

"Ummm… Edward, this is for you." I said finally, holding the package out to him. He took it carefully, nodded and looked away. The silence settled again, no one quite sure what to do next. Suddenly, I felt my eyes flash and my hands light momentarily. Looking around, I found no one.

"Amorella," I hissed. The Cullens all stared at me. I smiled graciously and held up a finger. Walking over towards the door, I scanned the area. As my eyes passed over the area before the coat rack, my eyes flashed again. My hand darted forward, and met something hard. There was a rupture in the space I had grabbed at. "Amorella, what are you doing here?" I asked pleasantly. Abruptly, my friend appeared beneath my grasp, and I heard the Cullens gasp.

"Ohh! You caught me!" She giggled, "I was watching you."

A forced smile appeared on my face. "Why?" I asked through gritted teeth. My hand flashed and she flinched back.

"So _that_ wouldn't happen." She said smugly.

"Happy to hear you have such confidence in my control." I remarked sarcastically, releasing her. She just rolled her eyes, and then gestured to the family of confused vampires behind me, which I had forgotten about.

Spinning quickly, I caught their surprised faces before they looked away. Turning back towards Amorella, I entered her mind.

_'I didn't want them to know about that particular part of my life.'_

_'If it was up to you, you would rather they didn't know about your life at all.'_

_'True.'_

_'What are you going to do now?'_ She asked, eyeing the Cullens, whose stares I could feel on me.

_'Tell them.'_ My friend's eyes widened at this prospect.

_'Tell them?'_ She repeated incredulously.

_'If you have a better idea I would love to hear it. Otherwise, there is no way they will forget this, they're too damn curious for their own good.'_ She nodded.

"Amorella, these are the Cullens. Everyone, this is Amorella." I introduced. Everyone murmured a greeting, and then it was back to the awkward staring.

"I didn't mention my other powers did I?" Again, staring. Didn't anyone know how rude that is?

"Right… ummm… I am telekinetic, telepathic, immune to certain powers and a…. fate seer." Amorella nudged me, and I glared at her.

"I also used to be part of the Volturi."

_A/N: I am going to stop there. **Please help me and tell me how they should react!** I don't know how they should. Thanks for reading. Review._

_Meghan_


	4. Emotional Windstorm and the Windy City

_A/N: I would like to thank all of you for reviewing this story and giving me answers to the question I asked previously. Thanks for the feedback! Enjoy!_

_Diclaimer: The only thing I own is my characters (I have a lot) and bunch of lists to help me keep my stories, names, and powers straight._

_To Face the Wrath of Darkness_

**Chapter 3: Emotional Windstorm and the Windy City**

**BPOV**

They all stared at me for a moment, and the silence was killing me. Another second: nope, nothing, nada, zip. This was starting to get really annoying.

Laughter erupted abruptly, and my head snapped to Esme. Her tinkling laughs were coming out full-force and she looked like she could have possibly doubled over in laughter.

"That's ridiculous dear," she laughed some more, "You would never join those monsters." I felt Amorella tense beside me, eyes on Esme, as were the Cullen's.

"Esme, it is true." She just burst out laughing harder, shaking her head at my "ridiculousness".

"You were part of the Volturi? Why?" Emmett was confused, as were his thoughts. I was about to answer him, but was cut off.

"Does it matter why?!" Edward asked, "She is-"

"Was." I cut in, earning a glare.

"Part of the Volturi! She can't be trusted!" My face hardened at this new prospect. I scanned over the rest of the family.

Alice's face was a portrait of shock, while Carlisle's was merely surprised. Esme was looking rather amused, as though her family were idiots for believing such a ludicrous lie. Emmett's face was twisted into a look of pure confusion, not able to put together the answers to the jumbled questions running through his mind. Jasper was looking at me calmly, a serene picture of silent understanding, while Rosalie was just staring numbly. I couldn't tell which reaction she would lean to- the anger or the shock. Edward was worst though- the man I still cared for going into a rage, throwing all past experiences out the door and erecting a new opinion of me, a horrible one, of loathing and distrust.

Suddenly, everyone started talking at once, their thoughts and voices melding together into one, large mass of loud voices that were giving me the closest thing a vampire can get to a migraine. Finally I had had enough.

"Shut up!" I screamed, causing everyone to go silent. "Thank you."

"Now, I will take any questions you have, but one at a time. So, lets start with Emmett."

"Wh-"

"This is pathetic and tedious." Edward interrupted. I walked over and slapped him. Everyone mirrored his expression of shock.

"You would think that after living for 185 years you would have learned some manners. It is rude to interrupt. Do it again and I will do more than slap you." After scolding him like a child, I returned to my previous spot and sighed.

"Would you mind if we sat down? I think it would be better if I gave you some background information before you ask questions." Carlisle nodded his approval and I entered the living room, the others following.

"Okay, so, first of all, I was changed at the age of 18 a few months after you all left, again. My creator is a mystery, but that doesn't matter. Immediately, I fed off of animals, and haven't strayed from the diet since. Two years after the change, I made for Volterra, deciding to take up the Volturi on their previous offer, and they accepted quickly, impressed by my powers and strange eye color. There, Aro introduced me to several other vampires with varying abilities and eye hues, and we all banded together.

"We had created an elite group of extremely powerful fighters, and the three brothers in Italy decided to put our skills to use. My seven friends and I became the Spectrum. The Volturi sent us on missions, usually pertaining to squishing vampires threatening their position. Eventually, we tired of killing, none of us enjoying "the rush", as the rest of them put it.

"Killing just wasn't satisfactory, I mean none of us were bad people, so we decided to desert the life. Of course, Aro, Caius and Marcus weren't exactly pleased, and tried to make us forcefully stay, at which they failed miserably. Now, the eight of us are in hiding, rarely gathering together. I came here after stopping to visit with several members, and apparently, Amorella wasn't quite ready to let me leave."

"Why are her eyes red?" Alice asked, a little alarmed. Amorella just laughed.

"That would be my eye hue, it has nothing to do with my diet. I drink from animals, as do the rest of the Spectrum. Human blood does not appeal to us." Again, stares.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You said that you didn't know who your creator was, any ideas?"

"Actually, yes. A new vampire had passed through Forks after you left. Her name was Natalia, I believe. She drank from animals, but I recall her slipping up once or twice, according to disappearances. She might have bitten me, but pulled out, I'm really not sure."

"It seems you've thought all of this through very thoroughly." Jasper remarked.

"I have. It's quite interesting to analyze the "what ifs", enjoyable." He nodded, something in his eyes I couldn't make out. Admiration, possibly?

"Any other questions?"

"Why did you join the Volturi, exactly?" Rosalie asked quietly, not making eye contact. I took at deep breath and gathered my thoughts for a moment.

"Because I was lonely. I had no one. I would have gone to the clan in Denali, but the idea just wasn't… right. Even after seeing what those in Volterra did, I still felt like I was supposed to go. Of course, I refused the diet forcefully, which caused quite a dispute, but Aro accepted it once he learned of my aversion and determination. As you all know, I can be quite stubborn."

"Did you kill people?" Edward demanded.

"Yes." We had a staring contest for a moment.

"Were they innocent?"

"I didn't exactly look up much on the reason of why they were being killed. My main focus was how powerful they were, as not to become deceased."

"So you took innocent lives?"

"Possibly." I answered curtly.

"You don't regret this." It was more statement then question.

"The killing? Yes. My decision? No."

"You don't regret going joining with evil forces?"

"I don't believe them evil, just insecure and power mad." I answered smugly.

"Answer the question." Edward growled.

"No, I do not." He nodded, looking like he had expected this.

"Do you regret something, Edward?" He didn't answer, just looked away. "That's what I thought."

"What _exactly do_ you think?!" He yelled, standing.

"That you blame yourself for my "bad" actions! That you believe that if you hadn't left, none of this would have happened! Let me tell it to you straight! I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING!!! If you hadn't left, I would have never been changed, because we both know that you wouldn't have done it. With your hardheaded, one-track thinking and belief that we are damned to eternal darkness." I had stood also, and at this point, my hair was starting to defy gravity.

"Shit," I muttered, dropping toward the ground, and sitting cross-legged, eyes closed. In the next moment, I felt the rising sensation that happened when I meditated. After several moments, my hair was back under control, as well as my powers. Opening my eyes, I rose, greeted with Emmett's question of: "What the hell was that?"

"That was meditation. If I hadn't done that, my abilities could have escaped from my hold. It's happened once before, and it wasn't very pretty." Amorella bit her lip, and memories of that accident swarmed in her mind. I saw Edward eyeing me stonily, but I decided to ignore him.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Are you happy?" My head turned to where Rosalie was sitting, eyeing me in speculation. I smiled at her.

"Now? Yes." I nodded, and silence fell over the room.

"Isabella, I think it's time we go." Amorella said after a moment.

"Yes, I believe you are right." I sighed, then turned back to the Cullens. "I live in Chicago. Bye everyone." I waved and spun to leave.

"Umm… Bella, how are we supposed to find you?!" Alice called after me. I grinned, answered with a "Don't worry, you'll find me!" and left the house.

"Amorella, I don't care what your intentions were! You had no right to do that to me!" I told her. We were in my car now, driving back to her house, where the rest of the group would have departed by now.

"Bella, you're happy, and don't try to hide it. You enjoyed seeing them. You missed them. Just get over it." She retorted.

"Edward hates me now." I grumbled.

"And how do you know this? You're not an empathy, now are you?" She smirked, knowing I had no reply.

"Fine, whatever, you win. Happy?"

"Very."

"See ya, 'Mella."

"Bye Bella." Amorella responded, climbing out of the car.

"Call me if you have any trouble!" I called. She just nodded before disappearing into the house.\

"Chicago, Illinois." I told the lady behind the counter at the Manchester Airport.

"Here you are." She told me, handing me a ticket. "Your flight leaves in a half hour." Flashing her a pearly smile, I left to go wait for my plane.

After settling down with a book, someone called my name. Alice was approaching me, Edward dragging behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We didn't know how to find you in Chicago with you cryptic directions," she answered like it was obvious, "so we decided to find you once you came for your flight." Alice smiled proudly, gesturing to the rest of her family who were waiting at the gate.

"That's clever, Alice." I smiled tiredly at her. She just rolled her eyes at me, pulling on my hand with the one that wasn't gripping Edward, and pulled me up. She just started walking, and I had to make a quick grab for my bags before the fell too far behind us.

An hour later, and we were sitting in the plane, which was still stationed on the tarmac. Alice was bouncing up and down across from me, while Edward was sulking in the seat beside me.

Sighing, I plugged my ear buds in and closed my eyes, hoping that by just willing it, the plane ride would go faster.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The plot should start to get interesting soon. _

_Meghan_


	5. The Whole Truth and Nothing But

_To Face the Wrath of Darkness_

**Chapter 4: The Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth**

_Isabella Swan - Chicago, Illinois_

"Here we are." I announced, striding through the door of my humongous house.

"Um… wow." Came Alice's reply as she stared wide-eyed at the structure around her. I chuckled at the Cullens' expressions.

"Yes, it is fairly extravagant isn't it? Especially for one person." That earned me some stares.

"You live here… alone?" Emmett inquired, his thick eyebrows raised.

"I kind of have to. For safety reasons… you know?" From the looks on their faces, I took it as a no. I sighed, looking towards the floor a few pace away and biting my index finger. Another sigh followed the removing of my digit from my mouth, as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm guessing the time has come to tell you guys the complete truth. Not that any of the rest of it was false, but you need to know the whole predicament before you get involved." I motioned towards the archway to the right of the door, in which they eagerly entered. It opened onto my spacious sitting room, complete with a bookcase or two, a television, shelf of movies and another of music, several couches and a coffee table.

"Right, so, as earlier stated, I was a member of the Volturi for a period of time. Now, I believe I also said that my group tired of the life, and left, using force after the

Brothers stood in the way.

"Well, as you can all imagine, the Volturi are absolutely furious at us for leaving. So, of course, them being… well, them, they want us back. So, we're kind of… wanted."

This announcement was met with a few murmurs, such as: "The hunters are the hunted," and a "Those power-mad bastards." I smirked, waiting for them to quiet.

"Now, it's completely up to you guys if you want to stay or leave. I would understand and not hold against you in any way." I reassured, "I am dangerous to be around." I added with menacing smile.

This display earned me several amused chuckles.

I scowled, and this only served to send them further into their fits. I looked to the only person not laughing for assistance, but Edward would not be of any help for quite a while. I sent him a dirty look and then set to attempting to acquire the virtue of patience while I waited for a cessation in the laughter.

"Bella," Esme said after a moment of thought, "we love you very much and will not leave you to fend for yourself. Of course we will help you in any way we can."

"I concur," Carlisle announced. The rest of the family voiced similar remarks. I sighed, nodding, accepting that even though I didn't approve, they would be staying.

"Now, are you all staying here, or would you rather-"

"Here!" shrieked an excited Alice. I pressed my lips into a line, not quite able to hide my amusement.

"You may go fight over the guest rooms then." They set off like I had shot a blank. Chuckling, I made my way after them, making sure they were all set and that none of them would feel the need to try and sneak in my room, or steal it. I peeked inside – everything remained untouched. Good. I turned, shutting the door behind me, and leaned against its pretty dark wood. Of course, karma or fate, or something was getting back at me, and Edward ended up at the door across from the one I was leaning on, as this floor was made of only three large rooms.

"Stupid family, think they know what's best for me…" he continued to mumble, giving me a hard look and slipping inside his new room. It looks like the Cullens are trying to do a little matchmaking. Damn them. Why did they have to make things so difficult for me, even though they were only trying to help?

That's when I saw Alice approaching. By the time she reached me, there was a door between us, which she wouldn't dare to break down.

"Go away, Alice!" I shouted, though I knew she was only a few feet away.

"Come on, Bella, please?" She pleaded.

"Nope, not going to work Alice. I'm a cold-hearted bitch now remember? Begging will get you nowhere now. So shoo, I don't want any!" I could practically hear her roll her eyes, but she walked away nonetheless. I smiled, now walking through another door into my beautiful, spacious library.

Curling up with a good book always fixed everything, and believe you me, I would use all the help I could get.

* * *

_I'm sorry everyone. WHTF is taking up most of my time right now, and I think I may need to put this story on hold. The only reason why I'm writing this now is because I'm stuck on WHTF. So what do you think I should do with this story? I can delete it, put it on hold, continue with it by updating every once in a great while (this is my favorite, I love this story), or whatever else you may think of. Let me know please! Thank you for sticking with me if you've read this story before!_

_Meghan _


End file.
